eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
The Hah-Hah Brothers
The Ha-Ha Brothers: Kazuki Jumonji (十文字 一輝, Jūmonji Kazuki?), Koji Kuroki (黒木 浩二, Kuroki Kōji?) and Shozo Togano (戸叶 庄三, Toganō Shōzō?), are fictional characters of Eyeshield 21. Though constantly re-affirming that they are not brothers, the Ha-Ha Brothers give that impression since they are constantly together. They are so called due to their schtick of saying "Ha?" in rapid succession with a crescendo (rising volume) in response to a challenge or something they disbelieve. This 'routine' starts with Togano and ends with Kuroki. (Ex. Togano: HA?! Jumonji: HAA?!! Kuroki: HAAA?!!!) The Ha-Ha Brothers consist of three delinquents; "Ha-Ha Brothers" is even written in English in the anime and manga when they are VS somebody, along with all the other characters names. History They first appear in the series by ordering Sena Kobayakawa to buy items for them, much to Sena's disbelief, as he had only met them in class that morning. After Sena made a final dash and jumped into the MRT carriage, Yoichi Hiruma, who spotted Sena's talent for running and dodging, beat up the brothers and took pictures of them naked; he later kept the negatives for future blackmailing purposes. During the Zokugaku Chameleons exhibition match, they were searching for the negatives of the pictures when Kurita stumbled upon them. Kurita wrongly assumed they were intending to join the club as linemen. Later, because of the appearance of Kurita's apprentice, Komusubi (and his constantly looking down upon the brothers), they competed with him at the Tokyo Tower and managed to pass Hiruma's qualification test (fittingly called the Tower of Hell). The three decided to quit the team later and forget about the negatives of their pictures. However, after being beaten up by Banba of the Taiyo Sphinx, they changed their minds and set out to become great linemen. Kuroki and Togano were considered as trash by the editor of a sports magazine after their match against Taiyo Sphinx, but later proved themselves as linesmen during the games against NASA Aliens. During the game against the Americans, they also learned a new maneuver called the Sweep. It was here that Jumonji shows his respect for Eyeshield by promising to open a line for him to get through. During the Death March, they learn the proper method of pushing off with their entire body, rather than just their arms. In the anime, even Otawara of the White Knights found it difficult to hold them back. The Ha-Ha Brothers have a running rivalry with Komusubi, who always shows them up in tests of strength and determination. Hiruma approves of this war of the linemen, which drives the Ha-Ha Brothers to become better players. During the Death March training in America, two of the Hah Brothers, Kuroki and Togano were about to abandon the team due to the harsh training and lack of determination, but they changed their minds once they learned that Hiruma and Kurita will no longer be able to play after their second fall season. This would be their final chance. Jumonji also pointed out that they earned more respect as linemen rather than as useless punks. It is also fair to note that their background as punks has come in rather handy in several games, where they've relied more on their streetfighting skills than actual lineman skills, like against Zokugaku and Seibu. In the game versus Bando, when they are introduced individually, Machine Gun Sanada describes Juumonji as having the best technique, Kuroki the best speed, and Togano the most power. This is another sign of their branching out as individuals. Kazuki Jumonji Position Lineman(Offensive Tackle) Current team Deimon Devil Bats 40 yard dash 5.5 s Bench press 65 kg (initially), currently 85kg (十文字 一輝 Jūmonji Kazuki) Jumonji is the apparent leader of the group. In some of the episodes including the NASA Aliens game and the Death March, we see him as a leader who urges the other two to follow. He sports an X-shaped scar on his right cheek, which was originally supposed to be used to get Kurita arrested. He is also the only one of the three to figure out that Sena was actually Eyeshield 21. He seems to be the most thoughtful (in a sort of positive way). He always seems to keep the three-some (includes him) together, and is considered the "eldest brother" of the three. He gets fired up a lot. He is also the only one so far of the three to score touchdown, and probably the only one in Deimon Devil Bats who has scored touchdowns from defense aside from Sena. The first is one scored when Sena caused a fumble against the Nagas and Juumonji took the ball and scored a touchdown. This in itself is a near-miracle, since his position almost NEVER handles the ball, still he managed to get across the goal line, dragging Agon along with him. The second time happened when Kurita crushed Marco; he caught a fumbled ball and unexpectedly scored a counter touchdown from defense. He is also the first to really become serious about football, occasionally sympathizing with Sena and vowing to become a better lineman in order to assist him. Juumonji also has an uneasy relationship with his father, since his father is always telling him not to associate himself with his friends, who he puts down as "trash" (like Agon does). During the match with Ojo, Jumonji takes the fullback position to assist Sena in his run. It is revealed that Juumonji is one of the smartest on the team- in an omake where the intelligences of the Devil Bats were compared, he ranked above everyone but Hiruma, Mamori, and Yukimitsu. (Musashi was not included.) The show also implies that he is the most likely candidate for team captain when the founding members of Devil Bats graduate, effectively huddling the junior members together without their help. Musashi has commented that Juumonji is 'the same kind of guy as him', in terms of attitude (stoic and samurai-esque). Juumonji and Musashi tend to react the same way to outrageous incidents- that is to say, with a deadpan or a reality check. In the anime only, he suffers from acrophobia, a problem which Doburoku admits that not even finishing the Death March can fix. His last name means "cross" most likely a reference to the scar on his cheek. It is possible the scar itself is hereditary as his father has the same scar on his forehead. But this is probably a coincidence as he is shown without the scar several times in chapter 1 of the manga. In last play to score two-point conversion against Hakushuu, he became the center so that Kurita can utilize his full strength to face Gaou. He also seems to have a relationship.(Shown in the anime, Mentioned in the manga) Currently, he's under coaching of Kakei, who gave him all his technique and knowledge to help Sena face the real Eyeshield 21. Koji Kuroki Position Lineman(Offensive Guard) Current team Deimon Devil Bats 40 yard dash 5.1 s Bench press 65 kg (initially), currently 85kg (黒木 浩二 Kuroki Kōji) Kuroki sports dark hair of medium-length with noticeably longer eyelashes than the other two. He seems to be the most violent, and his usual weapon is his metal bat. He suggests that his specialty is to "Strike only once from behind," and he has claimed himself to be a coward more than once. When playing defense, Kuroki can sometimes play Linebacker. The other two stick to Defensive Line. He seems to be a prodigy at games, whether it be tossing hoops or an arcade game. (In the first book end-of-the-book character introduction, he is shown to be firing a Kikôha as he yells "HUH-DOE-KEN!!!") In the arcade when Deimon does their final prep work for facing Seibu the first time, Kuroki is shown to be furiously button-mashing, and a player comments that he is unexpectedly good at video games. Out of the three, Kuroki is the most hot-headed, and willing to fall back on his streetfighting skills when his lineman skills fail him. Later, as he and the others become more distinguished as individuals, Hiruma gives him his own nickname, 'fish mouth'. He is surprisingly gifted musically as music is one of the few classes he excels in. Currently, he is training with Mizumachi for the Christmas Bowl. Shozo Togano Position Lineman(Offensive Tackle) Current team Deimon Devil Bats 40 yard dash 5.5 s Bench press 65 kg (initially), currently 85kg (戸叶 庄三 Toganō Shōzō) Has long spiky blonde hair, and constantly wears orange tinted sunglasses. Can usually be seen reading manga. He seems to be the most quiet of the three. Likes Jump, but puts it aside for a while when going to the United States, saying "Sigh, I guess American comics are alright." Compared to the others, Togano is fairly laid-back, preferring to read his manga, often just going along with what Juumonji and Kuroki want. He is additionally the most artistically talented amongst the three (as well as perhaps the entire team except for Hiruma); his drawings sometimes mimic muscular men like those in Fist of the North Star. In a DevilBat021 omake where a reader requests a page of his manga, the description is given that the manga is about a character with qualities from many of Jump's ultimate heroes, like stretchy arms, nen control, incredible skill at basketball or tennis, and ninjutsu. It seems that since the character is named Shozo and has recently developed skills as an amefuto lineman, he is who Togano would like to be. In chapter 264, when Hiruma answers Musashi question about his damaged arm, he jokingly said that "he had replacements, so he just discarded his old bone and replaced it". Togano is the one who almost bought it, most likely inspired by Shaman King character who can do the same. In the anime, he admits aloud that cheerleaders like Suzuna are "his type". While others in the team are put off by her initial cheers -due to her blunt and conspicuous attempts to stalk Eyeshield, Togano finds them attractive and charming. However, this event may have only been added for comedic factor as the issue has been dropped when she reappears in later episodes (and also as a bashful kind of affection is hinted at between Suzuna and Sena). In the manga, he is currently training with Taiyo Spinx captain Banba. Techniques and strategies * Screen Pass - They intentionally let their opponents break through the line, then shift over to make two-on-one blocks on the other side of the line of scrimmage. This creates a wide area for Eyeshield to go through once Hiruma laterals the ball to him. * Delinquent Death Blow - Also known as the Juvenile Deliquent Murder Method, the Scumbag Scuffle and Rascal Killing. The Hah Brothers practiced the technique with the Zokugaku Chameleons. The method involves grabbing the opposing lineman by the sleeve, taking a diagonal step up, then slamming the opponent face-first into the turf by using the opponent's driving force against himself (though technically, that move should be considered as Unnecessary Roughness/Unsportsmanlike Conduct). This is especially useful in getting past larger linemen in order to sack the quarterback. Jumonji uses this move the most often, while it is rarely, if ever, executed by Togano and Kuroki. * Sweeper - A method in which linemen form a protective barrier in front of Eyeshield, thereby clearing a path for him in a diagonal direction. After the Death March, they are able to clear a very wide passage for him to go through. * Hip Explosion - During the Death March, the Ha-Ha Brothers learned the proper method of pushing out with their entire bodies, rather than just their arms. By thrusting out their hips, they can deliver more force against opposing linemen. Kuroki in particular exercises this move against the seemingly unbeatable Aoyanagi in the game against Amino. * Ha Ha Triple Attack - Shown in the anime first, a three-on-one tackle with each Ha Ha brother using their own strengths as a means of gradually nullifying quick and sturdy opponents. Kuroki leads, first using his speed to cancel the runner's sprint. Togano then uses his power to beat the force of the runner's counter. While the opponent is distracted, Juumonji uses his techniques (often being the Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method) to finish the move. Alternate versions include tackling from three different directions at once or tossing their opponents into the air. Recently, in the manga, this was shown when they saved the ball from Teikoku's possession after failed Christ Cross. In here, Kuroki and Toganou hold Reisuke Aki from holding/ securing the ball, while Juumonji batted the ball down. Jumonji's father seems to hold a different opinion of the gang as he watches the technique. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats